


Seducing Draco Malfoy (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romantico, Sesso Abbastanza Descrittivo, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu solo leggermente irritato. La seconda volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu un po' irritato e un po' stupito. La terza volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu completamente sconvolto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Draco Malfoy (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seducing Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38827) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Seducing Draco Malfoy** (Seducendo Draco Malfoy)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](viewuser.php?uid=2566)
> 
> Rating: Hard R secondo Faith. NC17 secondo me.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: la prima volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu solo leggermente irritato. La seconda volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu un po' irritato e un po' stupito. La terza volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu completamente sconvolto.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4394739/1/Seducing-Draco-Malfoy). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** Harry è cotto, Draco è cotto-ma-totalmente-cieco, storia del genere 'Harry-corteggia-Draco', Top!Harry
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** non posso far passare questa fic come regalo perché non è mia, ma posso sempre dedicare la mia traduzione. Buon compleanno T'Jill! (e sì, quest'anno ho rischiato di non ricordarmelo… sto rimbambendo. Ah, ed è il 5 di marzo… non ho tenuto conto del fuso orario, sorry)

La prima volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu solo leggermente irritato. Aveva cose da fare, non aveva tempo per Potter. Draco si era comprato del gelato, aveva tirato giù le tapparelle, acceso il fuoco nel camino, si era seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita e si era lamentato della sua solitudine e della sua esistenza patetica. Era stato tutto studiato con attenzione. L'aveva annotato sull'agenda e tutto. Dopo aveva intenzione di farsi una sega. E forse provare quel nuovo dildo che si era comprato. Forse. Se se la fosse sentita.

Ma a quel punto tutti i suoi piani erano stati rovinati perché Harry Potter voleva discutere delle scartoffie dell'ufficio. Dannato stronzo bloccaseghe. Potter avrebbe almeno potuto portare del vino, e magari la cena. E Draco gliel'aveva anche detto. Non che Draco volesse passare del tempo con lui. Per favore. Ma erano colleghi, entrambi auror, e Draco aveva imparato a tollerare l'altro. Potter sarebbe potuto andare lì e si sarebbero potuti tollerare a vicenda per tutta la notte. Non sarebbe stato un problema. Ma portare il lavoro a casa sua quando Draco aveva altro da fare era proprio crudele.

Potter aveva un'aria contrita, ma non sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene. E fu così che finirono sul divano di Draco, quello su cui avrebbe dovuto essere intento a farsi una sega, a fissare rapporti che Potter insisteva Draco dovesse vedere. Altrimenti sarebbero stati guai.

Draco aveva guardato e guardato, e protestato e brontolato, sentendosi dolorosamente claustrofobico, dato che Potter continuava a passargli dei fogli per poi accostarsi a lui per leggerli. Come se l'unico modo in cui potesse leggere qualcosa fosse se Draco la teneva al suo posto. Eccentrico bastardo pigro.

I capelli incasinati di Potter erano costantemente sotto il naso di Draco, e sembravano morbidi e irritanti. E per la cronaca, Draco non aveva mai voluto sapere che i suddetti capelli profumavano di pino. O che erano morbidi come seta.

Non che Draco sapesse com'erano i capelli di Potter, ma sembravano setosi. Ok, forse Draco poteva averli toccati una volta. O due. Accidentalmente. Per allontanare la testa di Potter, certo. Cosa che negava la sua dichiarazione di 'era-accidentale', ovviamente. Ma non era che Draco avesse secondi fini. Ne aveva solo uno, il primo.

"Um, sì?" chiese Potter.

Draco tolse la mano in fretta. Mano che si era inspiegabilmente sepolta in quei setosi capelli che profumavano di pino.

Draco si schiarì la voce. "C'era un… insetto fra i tuoi capelli. Uno grosso. L'ho fatto fuori."

Potter guardò la mano di Draco. "E poi te lo sei mangiato?"

Draco batté le palpebre. "No, l'ho buttato via." Sventolò la mano in giro. "Lontano."

Potter si morse un labbro e annuì. "Be', grazie. Immagino di doverti un favore." Gli occhi di Potter brillarono.

Doveva essere ubriaco.

"Oh, sì," concordò Draco velocemente, e poi afferrò la pila di scartoffie e la ficcò in mano a Potter. "Puoi andartene e finire questi per me. Da solo. Da un'altra parte."

Potter ci rimase malissimo, ma annuì e poco dopo se n'era andato con un'aria davvero da cagnolino bastonato.

Ma a Draco poco importava. Non gli erano mai piaciuti i cagnolini. Prenderli a bastonate era parte del lavoro di un ex-malvagio.

Quando fu da solo, Draco si concesse la sua sega programmata.

E mangiò il gelato.

E usò il dildo.

o-O-o

La seconda volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu un po' irritato e un po' stupito. In una mano Potter aveva una bottiglia di vino e nell'altra un sacchetto di carta, che profumava di cena. Draco inarcò le sopracciglia, più per la fame prodotta dal buon profumino da cena che per la sorpresa, ma Potter si affrettò a spiegarsi.

"Ho pensato che ti piacerebbe se ci… ehm… tollerassimo a vicenda. Sono molto bravo a tollerare. E sono impaziente d'imparare nuovi modi per farlo. Se ne conosci. Allora, um, ti va di tollerarmi?"

Draco lo fissò, perplesso. "Di che diavolo stai parlando, Potter?" scattò, afferrando il sacchetto di carta. Giusto in caso Potter avesse deciso di andarsene.

Potter sembrò confuso e sconsolato, perciò Draco sospirò e gli permise di entrare. Blaterando cose senza senso o meno, il cretino era in possesso di cibo e vino.

Il cibo risultò… soddisfacente. In modo alquanto orgasmico. A quanto sembrava, Potter aveva preparato la cena di persona. Nemmeno il vino era male.

"Hai la tua utilità," ammise Draco mentre erano seduti vicino al camino, bevendo e fissandosi a vicenda senza parlare. Cosa che, sorprendentemente, non era imbarazzante quanto poteva sembrare.

"Sono utile per diverse cose," disse Potter con una voce un po' strana. Sembrava fosse raffreddato o qualcosa di simile.

"Non esageriamo. Ma dimmi, che altro sai fare?"

Potter fece un gran sorriso, l'arrogante bastardo. "Un sacco di cose. Ma dovrei conoscerti un po' meglio prima di darti una dimostrazione."

"Oh, piantala. Cos'è? Riesci ad arricciare la lingua? Ad annodarci un picciolo di ciliegia? O forse riesci a leccarti il naso?"

Potter inclinò la testa. "Perché pensi che il mio talento abbia a che fare con la mia lingua?"

Draco lo fissò, non sapendo che dire per un bel po'. "Il resto di te sembra inutile," concluse infine.

"Ma la mia lingua sembra utile?"

"Ehm… è la parte di te che non posso vedere. Quindi non posso saperlo."

"Ho altre parti che non puoi vedere."

Draco strinse i denti. "Be', _quei_ talenti non mi servono, giusto?"

"Ma la mia abilità di annodare un picciolo di ciliegia ti servirebbe?"

"Colleziono piccioli annodati."

"Draco…"

"Malfoy," lo corresse in fretta Draco. Cosa stava cercando di fare Potter? Non erano amici.

"In realtà il mio nome è Harry," disse Potter con impertinenza.

"In realtà il tuo nome è Potter. In più, è ora che tu te ne vada."

Potter sembrava desolato. "Ma ho pensato che ci saremmo tollerati per tutta la notte."

"Per quanto possa sembrare strano, ho altre cose da fare," gli assicurò Draco.

Potter mise il broncio, ma si alzò, e sembrava triste e ubriaco. E anche alto e muscoloso, ma quello non c'entrava.

Draco osservò Potter prepararsi ad andare via, valutando per puro caso l'aderenza dei jeans di Potter (erano stretti) e quasi si strozzò con il vino quando Potter si girò e disse, "A titolo informativo: io _so_ annodare un picciolo di ciliegia con la lingua." Poi se ne andò.

Draco sprofondò ancora di più nel divano ed ebbe un'improvvisa voglia di ciliegie. E dildo.

o-O-o

La terza volta che Harry Potter apparve alla sua porta, Draco ne fu completamente sconvolto. Non gliene si poteva fare una colpa, però, perché Potter era praticamente nudo. Be', non nudo, ma bagnato, i vestiti appiccicati addosso come una seconda pelle, perciò Draco era in grado di immaginare in modo piuttosto chiaro come sarebbe stato Potter da nudo. Cosa che non immaginò, ma avrebbe potuto se avesse voluto.

A quanto pareva, Potter aveva corso, scappando da cosa Draco non sapeva, dato che Potter aveva solo detto 'corsa'. In più, a quanto diceva, per qualche ragione Potter non aveva l'acqua a casa, e aveva davvero qualcosa da fare da qualche parte, e non poteva andarci in quello stato, tutto sudato e puzzolente, quindi, se Draco fosse stato così gentile, Potter avrebbe davvero gradito di poter usare la sua doccia.

Draco non aveva realmente ascoltato la spiegazione. Era occupato a fissare le gocce di sudore che scivolavano lungo i bicipiti di Potter. Le braccia erano nude, e Potter stava mostrando fin troppa pelle in generale; sembrava aver perso metà dei suoi vestiti mentre correva. Draco deglutì in modo convulso diverse volte, e a Potter doveva esser sembrato che avesse annuito, perché sorrise ed entrò, incamminandosi tutto felice verso il bagno.

Draco rimase impietrito sul posto per un bel po'. Infatti, era ancora lì quando Potter riapparve, avvolto solo da un asciugamano bianco. Un asciugamano di cui doveva tenere le due estremità in una mano per non farlo cadere.

"Potresti prestarmi qualcosa di tuo da mettere?" chiese Potter, anche se non era altro che rumore nelle orecchie di Draco. C'era un sacco di rumore nelle sue orecchie, e Draco pensò che gli girava un po' la testa. Ma come evitarlo, quando Potter era in piedi nel bel mezzo del suo soggiorno, con gocce d'acqua sparse su tutto il petto –un petto muscoloso e abbronzato– e sull'addome piatto, e sulla striscia di peli scuri che scompariva sotto l'asciugamano, e su gambe forti e lunghe, e su quella parte di coscia sinistra che non era coperta dall'asciugamano. E poi perché quell'asciugamano era così corto? Draco non ne aveva di così corti.

Potter continuò a parlare, ma Draco aveva smesso di ascoltare da un bel pezzo. Invece, stava ammirando la sensazione setosa della pelle di Potter e il gusto deliziosamente salato del suo petto. Se si fosse fermato a pensare, si sarebbe chiesto come facesse a sapere quale fosse il sapore e la consistenza di Potter. Ma Draco non aveva pensato nulla di tutto quello perché era troppo impegnato a _sentire_.

Le braccia di Draco erano avvolte intorno alla vita di Potter mentre cercavano disperatamente più pelle. Fortunatamente ce n'era in abbondanza. Strattonò l'asciugamano e afferrò le sode collinette di carne che quello stupido pezzo di stoffa aveva nascosto fino a poco prima. La sua lingua cercò e leccò ogni singola goccia d'acqua che decorava il corpo di Potter. Era pur sempre l'acqua di Draco. Potter l'aveva solo presa in prestito, e Draco se la stava riprendendo. Non era colpa sua se era attaccata ai capezzoli di Potter, al suo stomaco, al suo uccello.

Quando Potter era crollato sulla schiena, finendo spaparanzato sul tappeto di Draco –era caduto da solo, Draco non l'aveva spinto– Draco si era fatto svanire i vestiti e aveva evocato del lubrificante, spalmandolo con cura sull'uccello di Potter. Suddetto uccello era nel bel mezzo dell'appartamento di Draco, quindi era di sua proprietà e lui poteva usarlo come meglio credeva. Chi trova tiene e via dicendo.

Ma Potter non si era lamentato. Infatti era stato molto cooperativo. Si era tirato a sedere e aveva spinto due dita nel culo di Draco, mordicchiandogli il collo e dicendo qualcosa di stupido tipo "Ce ne hai messo di tempo. Immagino che non c'è due senza tre."

Draco si accigliò e disse, "Sì. Ok. Lo faremo tre volte. Datti una mossa."

Potter aveva riso, sembrando divertito e perplesso, ma aveva ubbidito, e poco dopo Draco stava spingendo di rimando e gemendo, chiedendosi perché non l'avessero mai fatto prima.

Draco aveva smesso di pensare quando Potter gli aveva afferrato i fianchi e l'aveva tirato giù, mentre il suo corpo bruciava e faticava ad accomodare quella circonferenza piacevolmente ampia.

"Nnngrh!" valutò Draco, ormai completamente impalato. Il cazzo di Potter sembrava grosso e bollente, e _giusto_ dentro di lui.

E poi Potter lo baciò, dimostrandogli che sì, quella lingua sarebbe stata di certo in grado di annodare piccioli. E anche di trasformare le interiora di Draco in pappetta. E quello sì che era un talento.

"Immagino che dopotutto avrò occasione di darti dimostrazione di ogni mio talento nascosto." Potter sorrise, sdraiato a terra, le mani che ancora stringevano i fianchi di Draco mentre spingeva verso l'alto con tanta forza che Draco era costretto a saltare, il culo che schioccava contro le cosce di Potter quando ricadeva.

Draco annaspò, ma spinse in basso con la stessa forza, amando il modo in cui Potter urlò e espose il collo quando Draco strinse il più possibile i suoi muscoli interni. E Draco era molto flessibile. E forte.

Quando raggiunsero un ritmo veloce e brutale, con il rumore dei loro respiri affannosi e gli schiocchi umidi dei loro corpi che riempivano la stanza, Draco colse lo sguardo intenso e verde che lo fissava con venerazione. E nel vedere Potter in quel modo, completamente incantato dall'immagine di Draco che lo cavalcava con entusiasmo scatenato, Draco concluse che Potter aveva una cottarella per lui.

Ma andava bene, perché Draco sospettava di avere una cottarella per Potter.

L'unico problema era far prendere coscienza a Potter che quello c'era fra loro non era solo lo scopare, ma anche la _cotta_ e quindi un'eccellente cura per la solitudine e le crisi esistenziali. Potter era un po' duro di comprendonio, e Draco avrebbe dovuto faticare per aprirgli gli occhi. Oh, ma, pensò Draco mentre si stringeva ancora attorno all'uccello di Potter e Potter urlava il suo apprezzamento, venendo a fondo nel culo di Draco, Draco aveva i suoi di talenti e un bel po' di risolutezza. Avrebbe fatto aprire gli occhi a Potter. Ne valeva la pena.

Perché Potter, concluse Draco mentre l'orgasmo lo travolgeva, rendendo il mondo un posto migliore e più luminoso, Potter era di gran lunga meglio del dildo.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, se vedete qualche errore fatemi un fischio.


End file.
